conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial American Empire
The Imperial American Empire, officially the Imperial Empire of America, is a massive empire spanning North and South America as well as East Africa. The empire was founded in 1913 after the end of the Second American Civil War as the New Imperialist Army led attacks on Washington D.C. and overthrew the former United States government. N.I.A. leader David Pennant was crowned King of America following the civil war. Currently, the Imperial American Empire is allied with Germany and the Ottoman Empire, while keeping close watch on potential enemies such as the United Kingdom and France. History In 1908, David Pennant formed the New Imperialist Party of America, a party that believed that America should control the world with force and domination. Popularity grew amongst the party as many Americans grew a sense of nationalism for the United States. In 1910, David Pennant began to call for an army to be built out of the party as the United States government refused to become an imperialist monarchy and refused any members of the NIP to be elected to federal office. The New Imperialist Party soon grew an army of over 50,000 men and was soon being secretly supplied with weapons and troops from Imperial Germany and the Ottoman Empire. In late 1912, David Pennant commanded an attack on Washington D.C. and to overthrow the isolationist government. Vigorous fighting lasted in Washington D.C., Maryland, and Virginia as the New Imperialist Army continued to pursue the federal government. On June 12, 1913, William Howard Taft signed his resignation and handed over the now Kingdom of America to David Pennant, who was crowned with the title "David I, King of America". On June 25, David I spoke to the Kingdom of America with his opening address, announcing his support for Germany and the Ottoman Empire and hopes of become the world's most foremost empire. The king's opening address frightened the British and French as David I refused support to the former United States' allies. Germany began to supply America with weapons and funding to build their empire. In 1914, The Great War began, with Austria-Hungary declaring war on Serbia. America, Germany, and the Ottoman Empire sided with Austria-Hungary while fighting the United Kingdom, France, and Russia. American forces sieged British Canada that summer, known as the "Beginning of the Empire". It was soon apparent to the allied forces that they were outnumbered by the central forces and soon began the downfall of the British and French empires. American, German, and Ottoman forces soon sieged the British and French African territories and divided it up amongst themselves. Soon, the allied powers announced a surrender to the central powers and met in Switzerland for the signing of the peace treaty, which undermined many allied nations. Germany would take control of Belgium, the Netherlands, Denmark, Poland, Eastern France, portions of Russia, and West African European colonies. The Ottoman Empire would take control of the North African European Colonies and sections of Southeastern Europe. America would take the Western African European Colonies and any European possessions in North America. The final section called for the United Kingdom to release Ireland from the nation and to respect its sovereignty. In 1926, America attacked the remaining West African colonies and took them for themselves. America's imperialism kept rising as more countries were taken by America such as Cuba and Mexico to "maintain a level of power in the world". On March 29, 1932, King David I died of a heart attack at the age of 74, leading his son, David II, into becoming the next king of America. The first action of David II was to unite North and South America into the Kingdom of America under the American Unification Treaty. David II stated that all North and South American nations and territories must join the Kingdom of America or risk military action. Leaders of the nations and territories finally signed the treaty and accepted the American leadership. David II also drafted several amendments to the American constitution, such as changing the name from Kingdom of America to the Imperial Empire of America, adding the position of Chancellor, and changing the monarchy from absolute to federal, similar to Germany. In 1936, the United Kingdom and France attacked Germany and the Ottoman Empire, resulting in America declaring war on the two former empires. Pro-American Ireland soon joined the American Empire and proved to be a key point for the taking of Britain. In 1938, the British Royal Family fled London and went straight to India, planning out what to do next. King George VI contacted American King David II and German Kaiser Wilhelm III, surrendering Great Britain to America and forming the United Kingdom of India and the Pacific, compromised of British India, Australia, New Zealand, and the pacific islands. In 1939, France was defeated by the Americans, Germans, and the Ottoman Empire, and the former government fled to French Indochina. Mainland France is divided between American and German control under the Treaty of Munich. Soon following, Spain, Portugal, and Italy attack American controlled France and Great Britain, underestimating the empires power. Within a few short months, Spain and Portugal are under American rule and Italy is under German rule. Category:Imperial American Empire Category:Imperialist World Category:Six Powers